


of shooting stars and ocean waves

by wordsss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Always complete, Drabbles, M/M, but im going to continue to update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsss/pseuds/wordsss
Summary: a collection of (tiny) drabbles. cross posted from my tumblr :D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 14.5.16

“Nishinoya-san, is this yours?” Hinata asks, holding the inhaler in offering.

“What? Oh yeah, that’s mine. Thanks a lot, Shoyou!” Noya grins. “I was wondering where that went.”

“I didn’t know you were Asthmatic, Noya-san.”

“Oh no! I’m not.”

“You aren’t…? Then why do you have a puffer?”

“It’s for Ryuu.” Noya pulls on his jacket. “Saeko nee-san mentioned that when he was little he used to have really bad asthma attacks. He outgrew it, like he hasn’t had one since elementary school, but I still keep one on me, you know. Just in case.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2.6.16.

“Your first kiss was an hour ago.” Noya practically growls. “How are you this good at making out already?”

Tanaka grins and it’s warm and soft and gentle and Noya wants nothing more to have it back against his mouth. So he leans up and pushes their mouths together once again. He can’t hold back his own smile when he can feel the taller boy’s on his lips.

And this is comfort─ the smallest room on the second floor, the warmth seeping through the windows. This is familiarity─ the smiling against lips, the feeling of fingers around his waist. This is happiness─ the conversations, the laughter, the way they know how much the rare silence weigh. This is home─ the strong arms around him, the exact way Ryuu’s mouth feels when he laughs, the feeling of not wanting anything more.

Noya doesn’t know why they’ve waited so damn long. He doesn’t know how he’s gone so long without this. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever be able to go somewhere where this doesn’t exist.

“I dreamt about this about twenty billion times.”

“That still doesn’t explain why you’re so good.”

And something tells him that maybe, he won’t have to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 28.1.17

The concept of future always baffled Ryuu. That there is something beyond right now, and what is now would soon be then and a time that was not now would become the new now- it all seemed so unreal. But that was reality. But that is reality. Time slips through life and nobody can touch it, stop it or change it. Time made Ryuu grow from an infant to a child, to an adolescent, to an adult..The passage of time is irreversible and unavoidable.

But that never quite registered.

So Ryuu focused on the present. He lived everyday like it was his last and in his head, it was. He did what he wanted, said what he wanted to and tried to enjoy every last second. There was no time for regret, no time for hesitance and no time to be anything other than who he wanted to be because there was no tomorrow. There was no guarantee that he’d get to do it later.

There was moments though, when he thought about it. The future, he means. In practice, there was a upcoming match. With Noya, when the two of them had plan for not-today. With Saeko, when she talked about what she wanted from life. When he had to study, for an upcoming test. When his teacher handed him a blank paper to fill with his plans for the future. Later, at his father’s restaurant, when he waited for the weekend that would bring his best friend to him. At a park, when his best friend asked him if Ryuu wanted them to be something more. At the end of date, when he had just gotten on one knee and offered a ring to his lover.

Sometimes when Ryuu thought about the future, he wanted it to never come. But now, 28 years old and waking up at his best friend-turned lover-turned life partner’s side, Ryuu thinks he’s glad the future came.

“Ryuu….awake already?”

“Yeah…” Ryuu hums. “I’m too excited to sleep.”

“Me, too.” Yuu says, even though his voice is groggy with sleep. “Today’s a very special day.” he grins.“We’re going to be Dads. Can you believe?”

Ryuu grins back, for once, the future seems so real enough to touch.

“I can.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for the prompt- Ways to say i love you: on a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair  
> 14.2.16

Noya’s not one to laze around. He always had energy buzzing under his skin. Even after back to back five set volleyball matches or a vigorous day at training camp, that supply never ran low. Chikara used to complain very loudly about this buzz of his. “Even Tanaka gets tired sometimes! What must I do to get you quiet down, Nishinoya?”

The answer was to send him to college, apparently.

University tires Noya out in a way sports never could. His classes were interesting enough, he like his classmates quite a lot too. One of his roommate got on his nerve often but he was still tolerable. Although volleyball practice got his energy to spike, he still found himself exhausted by the end of the week. On weekends, he found himself longing for home more than he thought possible.

Home was a two-story house with a family restaurant taking up the first floor. Home had stairs that creaked and a missing floorboard on the kitchen. Home was a room with a tiny window and a kotatsu that’s not put up even in summer. Home is a boy with wild eyes, rough hair and a smirk that can cut glass.

Ryuu is lying flat on his back. There’s gonna be stains on his white shirt for sure. But he doesn’t seem to care. His chest still heaving from laughter. Noya grins and looks up at the sky. There aren’t much clouds today and an eagle is circling them.

“I can’t believe you actually did that!”

“Yep, I got off the phone and literally jumped onto his back.”

“I wish I could have seen that” Ryuu shifts his body towards him, “Hell, I wish I was there so you could have jumped onto my back instead.”

“So do I.” Noya turns on his side. “I miss you all the time, you know.”

“Really?” Ryuu looks so baffled for a second that it hurts Noya’s heart. Even Ryuu realizes that and tries to cover up, “I mean, of course you do. I’m, like the best thing that ever happened to you.” His laugh is nervous.

“You really are, though, the best thing that ever happened to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr


End file.
